Non me lo so spiegare
by Lady Orapma
Summary: Severus esta confuso... es la hora de tomar una decisión su lealtad a Dumbledore o el amor de su vida. Contenido SLASH, SS LM


_Este es el primer sonfic que escribí, espero que os guste. La historia ocurre en el sexto libro. Lucius fue a Azkaban en el curso anterior y ahora Severus se replantea algunas cosas._

_Contenido Slash, estais avisados (no lemon)._

_Disclaimer: Harry Potter es de Rowling y la canción es Non Me lo So Spiegare (Centoundici) de Tiziano Ferro_

**Non Me lo So Spiegare**

Es un hermoso día de primavera, en Hogwarts los alumnos ríen y pasean bajo el sol. Todos parecen más felices por la llegada primavera, su mágica luz lo envuelve todo, pero en medio de todo ese gozo no todo es felicidad.

Después de las clases Severus Snape se retira a sus aposentos, a nadie le extraña su serio semblante, a nadie le sorprende su mal humor, ni les parece extraña su fría actitud. Nadie es capaz de descubrir un nuevo dolor en su pálido semblante, ni de percibir un nuevo y extraño brillo, en su ya de por si temible mirada.

El nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras se encierra en su habitación dejándose caer en un sofá, la mirada se pierde en la lejanía, en algún distante punto del paisaje que se ve desde su ventana. Porque allí lejos, en algún apartado lugar se halla su corazón.

El tiempo parece haberse detenido en el momento que lo vio por última vez. Se detuvo en ese instante y para él ya no transcurre. Solo hay soledad, solo hay dolor. ¿Cómo vivir sin su mirada¿Cómo sobrevivir sin sus visitas¿Valía de algo su existencia sin ese bello ser de fría mirada a su lado?

**Me falta un poco el aire que soplaba**

**o simplemente tu espalda blanca**

**na na na na na**

**Y ese reloj ya no andaba**

**de mañana a tarde siempre se paraba**

**como yo él te miraba.**

En un rincón hay un portarretratos. Snape lo coge, y desde allí, un bellísimo rubio le sonríe sentado en la cama de esa misma habitación. El dolor inunda su corazón, pero se niega a llorar, no llorará por él… jamás…

Pero como duele su ausencia. Siempre alejándolo de su mente… intentando olvidar su mirada, su blanca sonrisa, el tacto de sus manos sobre su cuerpo… y todo inútilmente. Siempre acababa igual, con su bella imagen en su mente, tan clara como si él estuviera ante sus ojos.

Se habían despedido. Despedido para siempre. Porque Lucius había averiguado que él seguía fiel a Dumbledore, con él a pesar de todo. Que duro había sido alejarse de él, pero no tuvo más remedio "Él o yo, Severus", esas habían sido sus palabras, y Snape había elegido la luz. Allí había acabado todo, allí se habían despedido para siempre. En aquella habitación habían hecho el amor por última vez. Y cuando Lucius se fue el corazón de Severus se marchó con él.

**Nunca lloraré por ti,**

**a pesar de lo que un tiempo fui**

**no no **

**no no no no no**

**Si lo admito,**

**alguna vez te pienso, **

**pero no me tocas más.**

A pesar de todo Lucius no había hablado, no había descubierto su traición ante el Señor Tenebroso. Pero poco interesaba ya, porque nada importaba sin él. Intentaba hacerse creer a si mismo que todo seguía igual, pero nada iba bien sin su sonrisa. Sin sus visitas, sin sus caricias y sus dulces palabras de amor… ¿Cómo seguir viviendo si Lucius no se lo pedía con una sonrisa? Con aquella sonrisa que era suya, solamente suya, al igual que la suya era solo para él.

La vida seguía, pero para Severus todo era gris, nada tenia sentido.

Se intentaba negar que lo amaba con toda su alma ¡pero que difícil es engañarse a uno mismo!

**Solo que pensaba lo inútil que es desvariar **

**y creer que estoy bien cuando es invierno**

**pero tú no me das tu amor constante**

**no me abrazas y repites que soy grande,**

**me recuerdas que revivo en muchas cosas**

**na na na na na**

**casas, viajes, coches, libros, páginas de diarios**

**que aun si ya no valgo nada **

**por lo menos yo te permito caminar**

**y si quieres te regalo sol y mar**

**excusas, sabes, no quisiera molestar**

**¿Pero como esto puede acabar?**

**No me lo puedo explicar **

**yo no lo puedo explicar.**

Y luego el incidente del ministerio… Lucius había acabado en Azkaban. Aún más lejos de su alcance.

Y él se encontraba solo. Recordando cada mínimo detalle, cada gesto… Lucius era su enemigo, ambos lo habían dejado claro. Era Lucius quien le había abandonado, quien había decidido acabar… No debía amar a un enemigo, y menos a Lucius Malfoy. Tan frió, tan engreído… ¡Como lo amaba¡Y que imposible dejarlo de amar a pesar de todo!

¡Que estúpido se sentía!

**La negra noche,**

**la luna llena,**

**nos ofrecían solo un poco de atmósfera.**

**Yo la amo todavía.**

**Cada detalle es aire que me falta,**

**y si estoy así es por la primavera.**

**Pero se k es una excusa**

**no no**

Desde el principio había sabido que era un error enamorarse de Lucius Malfoy. Estaba casado, tenía un hijo, y algún día no tendría más remedio que luchar contra él… pero no había podido evitarlo. Y aún sabiendo que aquello no podía acabar bien, había sido feliz, habían soñado y hecho planes… y cada día lo había ido amando más y más… Hasta que sin darse cuenta había llegado a un punto en que no podía vivir sin él. Y el fatídico día había llegado.

Cuando ese día Snape había llegado a su despacho, Lucius ya se encontraba allí, y el pensadero entre sus manos. La mirada de su amante era fría, como la que mostraba siempre a los demás, pero nunca a él… y había sabido en ese instante que algo iba mal… ¡que todo iba mal!

**Solo que pensaba lo inútil que es desvariar **

**y creer que estoy bien cuando es invierno**

**pero tú no me das tu amor constante,**

**no me abrazas y repites que soy grande,**

**me recuerdas que revivo en muchas cosas**

**na na na na na**

**casas, viajes, coches, libros, páginas de diarios**

**que aun si ya no valgo nada **

**por lo menos yo te permito caminar.**

Había elegido la luz, había elegido el bien, había elegido a Dumbledore… aunque ello significara la perdida de su amor, aunque ello significara su desdicha…

Había hecho lo correcto ¿pero era eso lo que deseaba¿Era eso lo que verdaderamente quería? Ahora se encontraba solo.

Su amor en Azkaban, y él sufriendo en libertad.

Y hacia unos meses, antes de empezar el curso, Narcisa Malfoy se había presentado en su casa. Narcisa le había suplicado ayuda, y le había recordado la gran amistad que le unía a su marido ¡Ay… mas que amistad era lo que les había unido!

¿Y como negarse a su suplica de proteger a su hijo¿Cómo negarse a cuidar de él, cuando ese chico era lo único que le quedaba de Lucius? Por ese chaval daría su vida, igual que hubiera sido capaz de darla por su padre. Pero a pesar de ello había elegido la luz… a pesar de amar a Lucius más que a nada se había alejado de él.

¿Por qué la vida le alejaba de lo que más amaba?

**Solo que pensaba lo inútil que es desvariar **

**y creer que estoy bien cuando es invierno**

**pero tú no me das tu amor constante,**

**no me abrazas y repites que soy grande,**

**me recuerdas que revivo en muchas cosas**

**na na na na na**

**casas, viajes, coches, libros, páginas de diarios**

**que aun si ya no valgo nada **

**por lo menos yo te permito caminar**

**y si quieres te regalo sol y mar**

**excusas, sabes, no quisiera molestar**

**pero como esto puede acabar**

**pero como esto puede acabar**

**¿Pero como esto puede acabar?**

"Sabes que te amo Sev, te amo más que a nada. Pero no puedo seguir contigo. Eres tu quien me aleja de tu lado".

Grandes locuras se han hecho por amor, piensa Severus dejando la foto en una mesita, y ahora él está dispuesto a cometer la más grande de todas.

Yo también te amo Lucius - Murmura antes de abandonar la habitación - Te amo tanto que ya no puedo seguir lejos de ti.

_¿Qué tal¿Os ha gustado¿Me merezco un review? Porfa, porfa…_

_Por cierto si alguien no lo ha entendido quiero explicar una cosa. Severus se pasa todo el rato dudando y contradiciendose, pero al final dice que ya no puede vivir sin Lucius. _

_Cuando dice eso y además piensa que va a cometer una locura por amor se refiere a los actos de sexto libro, a que finalmente a decidido que Lucius es lo mas importante y es por ello que esta dispuesto incluso a traicionar a Dumbledore. Si alguien no lo había entendido, es eso._


End file.
